yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Aster Phoenix
| height = 175 cm | weight = 56 kg | gender = Male | relatives = * Mr. Phoenix, father (deceased; kidnapped in the dub) * Legal guardian: The D (deceased; anime) | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Obelisk Blue | occupation = Professional Duelist * Doctor | organization = Senrigan Group | tournament1 = Industrial Illusions Tournament | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Genex Tournament | result2 = Dropped out | favorite_sandwich = * Steak * Fried Fish | manga_deck = Vision Hero | anime_deck = * Elemental Hero * Destiny Hero | wc07_deck = Heroes of Fate | wc08_deck = Destiny Beatdown | gx03_deck = * Dark Heroes * Destiny Heroes * Heroes of Fate * Dimensional Ruler | gx04_deck = * Destiny D * Fate D * Lament D * True Heroes * Fear Heroes * Cool Heroes | anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = Simone D'Andrea }} Aster Phoenix, known as Edo Phoenix in the Japanese version, and commonly romanized as Ed Phoenix, is a child prodigy and Doctor who makes his first appearance in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. An intelligent vigilante, he is an anti-hero counterpart to Jaden. Though not initially caring for Jaden and Duel Academy, Aster is sent to Duel Academy by his manager to defeat Jaden; though he succeeds only after a furious Duel between Heroes and realizing that he was being deceived, Aster comes to better terms with Jaden and they later become good friends. Aster is stated as one of the greatest Duelists Maximillion Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters has ever seen, listing him among Duelists such as Yugi Muto, the previous King of Games and Seto Kaiba. He is also a pro-athlete, and excels at skiing, skydiving, skysurfing, and surfing. While no mention of it is made in the English dub, the original version further indicates that he has a Ph.D. in two undisclosed subjects. Aster can also see Duel Monster Spirits, although not to the same degree as Jaden. Aster is one of the only Duelists who has shown the ability to defeat Jaden. Design Appearance in full regalia from front, side, and rear alongside views of his head from different angles.]] Aster's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of silver formal wear with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath with matching shoes, and a loosely-fitting necktie. His grey hair is sectioned in two layers, his bangs forming one layer and the rest the other. His blue eyes are positioned between the layers closest to his face. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left arm. Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Aster's speech is riddled with slang such as "dude" and "rockin". However, he is also very arrogant. His original series counterpart replaces certain Japanese words with anglicisms, the most common being his substitutions of numbers for their English equivalents, and replacing "bochi" 「墓地」 with its English equivalent, "cemetery", and "kouka" 「効果」 with "effect". In addition, he yells "Come on!" when Summoning his monsters in the Japanese version. Personality Aster is a professional Duelist whose belief in destiny draws him into confrontations with the most skilled of opponents. Aster is well-mannered (much more so in the Japanese version) with good intentions, but can often be blinded to the reality of a given situation due to his stubborn attitude and pessimistic outlook. He pursues his goals despite risks and overwhelming odds, and feels that the burden of avenging his father and reclaiming the "Destiny Hero" stolen from him is one that he must shoulder alone. Because his father was taken from him while he was still young, he has a dependency on father figures, such as Sartorius, or his legal guardian, The D. This has, in some instances, proven to be a weakness of Aster's, as the two men have been known to exploit him with mere words, albeit they were being controlled. Since his father's disappearance, Aster has also held a fear of the state of his "time," afraid that he has not truly advanced anywhere as a person following the life-changing event. As such, he uses his "Destiny Heroes" to control his opponents future. Aster is also shown to be sympathetic to other orphans like himself. Etymology His name is meant to be a pun in Japanese, as phoenixes were commonly depicted in art during the Edo period of Japan. His English given name means "star", or "silver star". Biography Childhood , with his last cards littered on the floor with him (the body is removed in the English Dub).]] When Aster was a child his father who was a card designer for Industrial Illusions was murdered (kidnapped in the English version) leaving the last cards he created, scattered on the floor around him at the scene. A card was stolen from him, known only as "The Ultimate D-Card". First Visit to Duel Academy Aster first meets Jaden at Duel Academy at the beginning of the second year, enrolling as a new student. After arriving at Duel Academy, Aster enters Dorothy's card store where he builds a Deck while only using the several random packs of cards that were left on the shelves. When Ms. Dorothy tells him that he wont get far building Decks like that, he tells her it's fine, as he is only testing his abilities. In the middle of his Duel with Jaden, Aster receives a phone call from a mysterious a man who reads his fortune and tells him that the God of Death tarot card is in reverse,(it is revealed that this reading means that Aster should forfeit his victory)Aster replies that he understands and ends the call. Aster proceeds to duel Jaden a bit more seriously, although Aster is only using a deck random cards from random packs he quickly takes back the duel, destroying all of Jaden's monsters and leaving him open for direct attacks. After Jaden narrowly avoids a finishing attack. Aster thinks about the previous conversation that he had with his manager, which is revealed to be the mysterious cloaked man reading tarot cards who called previously. The man tells him to lose the duel on purpose as it will better him as a Duelist. Following his manager's orders, Aster throws the Duel and leaves on a respectful note, still thinking to himself about how Dueling this lower-level Duelist would change him and starts to doubt his manager's predictions. Pro League Duel: Zane vs Aster Phoenix After Aster leaves Duel Academy for his Pro League Duel against Zane Truesdale, he punishes a criminal in an alley while dressed as Phoenix Enforcer. Zane arrives only in time to see the criminal collapse and the vigilante leaving the scene leaving Zane to wonder what the mysterious figure was. Aster is then seen meeting with Sartorius who chides him on his careless vigilante ways and advises him that he would not expect the man he seeks to be among the petty criminals in that area. As Sartorius begins to predict Aster's future, he draws The Chariot tarot card. But before Sartorius can tell Aster of its meaning, Aster reveals that Sartorius has predicted that he will have a perfect victory against Zane and that the Chairiot has been the only card that appears when he tells him of his fortune. Aster continues that even in his last Duel with Jaden he would've won, but that Sartorius ordered him to lose and that he would rather continue being at the top of the Pro League instead of wasting his time at Duel Academy. Sartorius reassures Aster that there are not mistakes with the future he predicts, and Aster then agrees that he will defeat Jaden, after he defeats Zane. At the beginning of his Pro League duel with Zane Truesdale, Zane mentions how Aster has replaced him as the best duelist at Duel Academy and continues to praise Aster as someone he wanted to Duel but Aster responds to Zane compliments as if Zane was an old man, to Zane's annoyance. The duel begins and Aster summons "Elemental HERO Avian". This shocks Jaden and his friends watching back at Duel Academy, and even Zane himself, as Aster is playing Elemental HEROes just like Jaden. When Aster fuses "Avian" with "Burstinatrix", he does not summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman", but rather "Elemental HERO Phoenix Enforcer". Much to his friend's disbelief, Jaden did not know that card existed. As the two Duel, Aster stays one step ahead of Zane while occasionally angering him in the process, both quickly overtaking each other. Zane Summons "Cyber End Dragon", and with seemingly the upper hand, attacks Aster's "Shining Phoenix Enforcer". However, Aster activates his Trap Card "Destruction of Destiny", which sends the top five cards of his Deck to the Graveyard, 4 of which are Elemental HEROes. This results in "Shining Phoenix Enforcer" having a higher ATK than "Cyber End Dragon", thus destroying it by battle. The combined amount of Battle Damage and effect damage causes Zane to lose the Duel. When Aster comments to Zane that his destiny was already decided, Zane remembers similar words were said by the mysterious figure who attacked the criminal beforehand, and realizes it was him, but Aster walks away. After defeating Zane in the Pro Leagues Aster is interviewed by numerous news reporters, Aster takes credit as the first to make the hero deck and that a duelist at Duel Academy who he reveals to be Jaden Yuki (Shmaden Shmuki in the English dub) has gotten famous for using "his" deck. Aster challenges Jaden Yuki and announces that he will be returning to Duel Academy. Before Aster leaves for Duel Academy he meets with Sartorius, when Sartorius questions Aster if hes using those cards, Aster comments that hes going to show Jaden the true Heroes. Sartorius checks Asters dueling spirit and the future that dwells in his deck. Sartorius finishes reading Asters destiny and assures Aster of his usual success by saying that he didn't even need to foretell his future. Next Visit to Duel Academy: Showdown with Jaden Yuki Aster visits Duel Academy by jumping then sky-surfing from a cargo plane, Syrus sees this as a star falling down to the school. Aster soon punishes a thief trying to escape from the academy after stealing a batch of cards from the school store by not only defeating the thief in a Duel, but also knocking the criminal unconscious with a monster. Aster then encounters Jaden and his friends after they rush to the scene. Bastion questions Aster on what happened to the unconscious man, but Aster only smirks and addresses Jaden that's its been a while since they last met. When Vice Chancellor Bonaparte tells Aster that the fate of the Slifer Red dorm hangs in the balance of their Duel, Aster insults him by saying that he would have to become his sponsor before they can utilize his Dueling, but that he wouldn't be able to afford it with his salary. Aster then tells Jaden that he will be waiting for him at the school's Duel arena first thing in the morning, and that no spectators but his friends are allowed. Aster says that the Duel will be nothing special to him and that a Pro does not reveal his skills recklessly. Jaden exclaims to Aster that his Elemental HERO Deck means everything to him, but Aster only laughs and tells hims not to forget that. Aster begins the Duel with Jaden with Aster declaring that the Duel will decide which of them is the true "Hero" user. During the beginning of their duel, Aster tells Jaden that he won't win against him and that he has something that Jaden does not have, Aster then tells Jaden that he will understand soon. A battle between "Heroes" erupts as the two mirror each other with their respective "Elemental Hero" monsters. After Jaden manages to remove Aster's "Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer" from the field, Jaden calls the Duel fun. Aster criticizes Jaden for calling the Duel fun and that a Duel between "Heroes" should not be enjoyable. Aster goes on that the carefree way Jaden uses his Elemental Heroes just because their looks and that they are his favorites makes him sick, he also states that he needs his heroes to live, the "true Heroes". Just then, Aster reveals that the wheel of destiny has begun to spin and activates D-Time and unleashes the true monsters of his Deck, the Destiny HERO cards. Aster proclaims the "Destiny Heroes" are the true power and surpass that of the "Elemental Heroes." From here on out Jaden loses any control over the Duel as Aster controls all time around Jaden and continuously sends his monsters into the future. As Aster's "Clock Tower Prison's" hands begin spinning, signaling the passing time Aster reminds Jaden that the clock tower will countdown to his defeat and that he cannot escape his Destiny. The Duel wages on and Aster continues to control almost all of Jaden's moves by attacking Jaden with his own monsters through the effect of "Misfortune" when they are returned to the field through the effect of Doom Lord and setting up card effects to activate in the future. Aster summons "Dreadmaster" when "Clock Tower Prison" is destroyed and stops Jadens's Elemental HERO Thunder Giant from being able to destroy any Destiny Heroes with Dreadmaster's effect. Aster reveals and that he will become the greatest Duelist, and that he will also find his father's attacker who will have a certain card and rid the world of crime "his way." Aster defeats Jaden, and proves that he is the true hero user and that he and his Destiny Heroes surpass that of Jaden and his Elemental Heroes, as Aster triumphantly walks away he is protected and surrounded by his Duel Monster Spirit, "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster," who mimics Aster's leave. Unbeknownst to Aster, Sartorius had snuck a portion of his spiritual energy into his Deck prior to the Duel in order to brainwash Jaden to his side upon Jaden's defeat, but ended up temporarily blinding him to his cards instead due to the boy's power to defy his destiny. Jaden Vs Aster: Both Reveal Their Strongest Heroes Aster later meets with Sartorius, where Sartorius tells him that something against his predictions are happening, which shocks Aster. Aster responds that he is surprised that something has gone amidst with Sartorius prediction's which are always correct. Sartorius continues and tells Aster that there is someone at Duel Academy who can overcome their fate, when Aster becomes curious, Sartorius tells him that if he wishes to find out then that he should go to Duel Academy once more, but as always Aster wants nothing to do with Duel Academy and walks away. Aster leaves and starts to remember his past and of when he first meets Sartorius when they were younger. He remembers young Sartorius telling him that his sadness is fate and that Aster has extraordinary power within him. After remembering his past and a young Sartorius, Aster states that the fate Sartorius predicts is absolute, and wonders how someone could overcome it, just then Aster's phone rings only for it to be Bonaparte who states that there is something they need to talk to him about, the conversation causes a seldom look on Aster's face. Aster returns to Duel Academy by doing his signature sky surfing from a plane, true to his name, he appears as a bright shooting star while doing this. Aster soon shows up before Alexis and the rest of Jaden's friends when Alexis ask Principal Crowler and Vice Principal Bonaparte who her opponent will be, Aster reveals that he will be her opponent, this completely shocks Alexis and her friends and also Principal Crowler. Aster is soon met with Chazz before the Duel, who had already been brainwashed and converted by Sartorius after he is easily defeated by Sartorius earlier on. Aster is asked by Chazz if he came on behalf of Sartorius who is the leader of the Society of Light, but Aster does not know what he is talking about as Aster has not heard of any Society of Light to Chazz's surprise. Aster is then asked by Chazz if he came to obliterate Jaden, in which Aster replies that he doesn't need to as he has already annihilated Jaden. Chazz continues to tell Aster that even though Aster defeated Jaden, Jaden did not become a member of the Society, which means that Sartorius's power does not work on Jaden, all this simply confuses Aster further. As Chazz walks away Aster demands that he explain himself but to no avail. Aster seldomly starts to wonder if Jaden really is the one Sartorius was speaking of, the one who can change his destiny. Aster prepares his deck readying for the face off, Aster emits and aura so strong it absolutely frightens Alexis. Vice Chancellor Bonaparte announces that the fate of the Red Dorm is at stake, but fortunately before the Duel can begin, a familiar voice is heard which is revealed to be Jaden. Aster is then thanked by Jaden, as it was Aster, that allowed him to receive his new deck. When Jaden speaks of his new hero Deck to Aster, Aster reminds Jaden that there are no heroes that surpass the Destiny Heroes on the earth, but Jaden reminds Aster that his new Heroes comes from space, leaving Aster wondering. Jaden duels instead of Alexis, as Jaden feels he is the one to Duel Aster. Aster's new opponent is changed to Jaden, although Jaden tells Aster that they should enjoy their Duel, Aster reminds Jaden that no matter how many times they Duel, he will be victorious. The Duel begins and Jaden summons Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin, surprising Aster a little. Although Aqua Dolphin manages to destroy a Destiny Hero in Aster's hand, Aster quickly takes back the Duel and summons Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster, subsequently Dreadmaster summons the other Destiny Heroes that were in Aster's graveyard causing Jaden's friends to worry. When Jaden summons his new Hero, Elemental HERO Neos, Aster denotes that it's impossible, as Aster, a Hero player who used Elemental Heroes at one time, has never heard of or seen that hero. Aster becomes enraged when Jaden manages to destroy Dreadmaster, and as the Duel continues, Aster starts to speak of Destiny and that his victory is already decided just as their previous Duel. Aster easily regains the Duel and has his Destiny Heroes launch three direct attacks to Jaden, depleting almost all of Jaden's life points in only one turn. In Aster's mind he comments that Jaden does not know the burden of the true heroes and continues to become annoyed as Jaden regains smalls advantages with Jaden's new Neo Spacian's. Aster activates another Destiny Hero field spell just like in his previous Duel with Jaden, this time it is Dark City, the Destiny Hero equivalent to Jaden's Skyscraper, much to Jaden's excitement when he notices this. As Jaden shows Aster more of his new Neo Spacians and his excitement of their being more Heroes, Jaden increasingly angers Aster to the point that Aster laments that he does not believe in Heroes without destiny, referencing his past, as Aster uses the Destiny Heroes to eliminate all crime, and to also find his fathers attacker. When Jaden mentions that Aster's father as as a card designer must have created the Destiny Heroes to please him instead of angering him, it triggers Aster to remember the great memories that he had with his father when he was younger and that his father in fact did draw countless heroes to make him happy but Aster laments to himself that he only feels sorrow at the sight of his Destiny Heroes. Aster is interrupted from the thoughts of his past by Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, who deceitfully tries to get Aster to believe that Jaden is trying to confuse him, Aster, beginning to have a change of heart wonders if he's burdened his Destiny Heroes with his own fate when he uses them for revenge. The two chosen duelist continue the Duel as Aster quickly closes the gap between life points with another attack causing Jaden's friends to worry again and denote that Aster is too powerful. Aster once more summons Destiny Hero Dreadmaster and uses Dreadmasters effect, Aster then uses all of his Destiny Heroes on his field as sacrifices to summon his most powerful Destiny Hero, Destiny HERO - Dogma, a monster so powerful it causes all of Jadens friends to panic, as one attack from Dogma and Jaden will lose to Aster again. With Dogma summoned, Jaden's life points are cut in half during Jaden's next standby phase, leaving Jaden with 150, barely any life points left, and Aster back in control of the Duel. When Jaden tries to respond to Aster's Destiny Hero Dogma, Jaden summons his new Elemental HERO Neos, Aster remarks that Neos is still much weaker then Dogma, only to see Jaden contact fuse both Neos and Flare Scarab to summon Elemental HERO Flare Neos triggering Aster too remember how he always used to be excited for the new heroes his father had always made for him to see. Aster shields Dogma from Flare Neos's attack with D - Shield, which causes Jaden to praise Aster as being incredibly amazing. Aster accepts Jadens praise, and compliments that Jaden's Neos is indeed a great Hero, even so, Aster tells Jaden that he still wont lose the Duel. Aster is ready and prepares to end the Duel, he equips Destiny Hero Dogma with Heavy Storm Blade, so, when Dogma attacks it will destroy all other spell and traps cards on the field, Aster shouts for Jaden to disappear, Dogma attacks and Neospace and Jaden's facedown are destroyed reducing Flare Neos's attack points to 2900 while Dogma's attack points is 3400. The two heroes clash, and it seems that Flare Neos has been destroyed and that Jaden has lost to Aster again. After the clash, Aster sees that Dogma is having problems destroying Flare Neos and that Heavy Storm Blade is slowly beginning to crack, Aster denotes this as impossible. Jaden surprisingly reveals that Flare Neos's attack is actually 3700, Jaden goes on to reveal that the facedown card that Aster destroyed when Dogma attacked equipped with Heavy Storm Blade was a spell card called Spell Calling, and that when it was destroyed Jaden was allowed to set two more Spell Cards from his Deck to the field, increasing Flare Neos's ATK by 400 for each card set to 3700 after Dogma's attack. Shocked and amazed with what is happening, Aster determines that Neos is the power that goes against Sartorius's predictions. Miraculously, Destiny Hero Dogma is destroyed in the attack initiating an explosion also winning Jaden the Duel. As Jaden starts to celebrate his victory Aster admits that he loses today, but that it doesn't mean that his Destiny Heroes had lost but only that his abilities are imperfect. Jaden denotes that their first Duel is a No Count and that he and Aster are tied, Aster agrees and tells Jaden that he will clear the tie between them eventually. As Aster walks off the Duel platform with a seldom look on his face he glances at Chancellor Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte who are cowering in fear of him in the stands. Vice Chancellor Bonaparte remarks that he doesn't know if he should feel lucky or not as Aster actually managed to lose, Bonaparte does not have to reveal information of Aster's fathers attacker that he actually doesn't have. As Chancellor Crowler expresses that the abolishment of the Red Dorm will be postponed as promised, Aster's catches up to them and declares that he will be making Duel Academy his base, Aster also declares that the Pro League is very busy so he wont come frequently, the chancellors only cower in fear and wish him luck as Aster walks away. Outside the Academy, Asters tries to call Sartorius but to no avail, Aster realizes Sartorius has disappeared, but Aster wants answers, such as what Sartorius is planning and what the Society of Light is. Aster knows that if he stays at the academy with Jaden Sartorius will show again, as Jaden can overcome Destiny. Duel Academy Field Trip Later when Aster and Duel Academy students arrive at Domino City for the field trip Bastion questions Aster on what Sartorius is up to denoting that Sartorius is his manager after all, Aster denies this and says that he isn't anymore which he then remembers a previous conversation with Sartorius which increased his suspicion of who he thought was his friend. Aster then finds Jaden who has just found Yugis grandpa dumped in a pile of trash after he was kidnapped and tells him of his uneasy feeling. Aster then begins noticing four "Monarch" Duel spirits forming a barrier around the city. He tells Jaden that ever since he Dueled him he has begun to see strange things, hinting at his ability to see Duel Monster spirits. Aster is later seen after Jaden defeats T-Bone, Sarina appears and seals T-Bone into a card then challenges Jaden after showing Syrus and Hassleberry trapped inside pods at the Virtual World Facility and challenges Aster telling him to come too as it is fate. After conquering Sarina in a tag Duel with Jaden due to Aster's Destiny HERO - Dasher, he learned of a "Hero" card shown to Sartorius years prior that made him start acting with evil intentions. Aster believes that it is the "Destiny Hero" stolen from his father, and his suspicions are later confirmed, as the Ultimate D-Card surfaces as a carrier of The Light of Destruction that caused both Sartorius and The D to develop split personalities, and the former to plan world destruction. Aster decides to participate in the Genex Tournament with the goal of finding his father's assailant and Ultimate-D, but does not concern himself with the material rewards of the competition as seen when he gives Tyranno Hassleberry a handful of medals without so much as a thought. He later warns Jaden of dueling X, a professional duelist who duels by reducing the amount of cards in his opponents deck to zero instead of there life points, ultimately Jaden turns the tables on X by reducing X's own deck to zero and wins the duel which Aster leaves shortly after. After a number of frustrating Duels in which he fails to find the Ultimate D card, Aster discovers The D is the culprit behind his father's disappearance, and Duels him aboard his yacht. The D tells him that he targeted his father because he was certain that obtaining the Ultimate D-Card would make him a successful Duelist in the unforgiving Pro League. The night of the murder, The D broke into the Phoenix household, but was caught by Aster's father. The corrupted Ultimate-D, sensing the evil in his heart, overpowered him and had him dispose of its creator. After the incident, The D took the role of Aster's legal guardian to avoid suspicion. This confession comes as a shock to the boy, who vows to take his former mentor down even at the cost of his own life. He is, however, faced with the very card that he sought to recover: "Destiny Hero - Plasma". Despite being pushed into a corner by The D's formidable skills, Aster draws "Destiny HERO - Dark Angel", a card specifically designed to combat "Plasma", which was left to him by his father. Finally understanding its purpose, the Duelist turns the tables on The D, but not before his opponent reveals one last terrifying fact: the souls of his victims remain trapped within Plasma’s body. Aster's father emerges from the beast's wing and begs his son to pursue the Light of Destruction's true avatar, Sartorius, as the entity that dwells within Plasma is no more than a "husk." Winning the Duel, his father's spirit at rest, Aster escapes via helicopter with the purified Ultimate D-Card, while The D is consumed by the flames of the resulting explosion. ]] Afterwards, Aster breaks into Obelisk Blue and corners Sartorius in the Society of Light's private Duel Field. As a child, he promised his friend that he would save him from his destiny of becoming a destroyer, but he was not certain how he would do so when the time came. He considers giving up the key to the laser satellite that was handed to him by Sartorius’s good personality, but Jaden intervenes and tells him its true purpose. Recognizing the present Sartorius is The Light of Destruction posing as his lost companion, Aster wagers the key in a Duel. He soon finds fate within the Duel isn't under his control as usual, as Sartorius's "Arcana Force" monsters stop their own rotations to put Aster in a difficult situations. Eventually, the good-hearted Sartorius appears before him, and the two offer one another support. Aster, aided by the spirit of the good Satorius tells him that he can change his fate. They utilize their destiny-surpassing friendship and make an incredible counter attack by summoning "Destiny HERO - Plasma" and attacking the possessed Sartorius directly twice, which would have won Aster the Duel if the former had not intervened. Pushed into a corner, The Light of Destruction uses its last cards to bring forth "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler." "The Light Ruler" engulfs the field in light and destroys "Plasma." Aster is then kidnapped by Sartorius still possessed by The Light of Destruction, who ransoms him in return for Jaden's remaining key. This fails, and Aster is freed shortly. Dimension World At the beginning of the third year, Aster stops by Duel Academy to see Jesse Anderson's Crystal Beast monsters. In the past, after winning a tournament sponsored by Industrial Illusions, Aster conversed with Maximillion Pegasus himself, who told him that Aster is fourth out of his top five favourite Duelists, the others before him being Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. When Aster asked who the fifth was, Pegasus told him it was Jesse Anderson, a young Duelist who while participating in a European competition was chosen by the Crystal Beasts. Pegasus then went on to explain that he awarded Jesse the cards as they had chosen him. Along with Dr. Eisenstein, Aster makes contact with Jaden and company, telling them that the "Rainbow Dragon" card is needed in order to transport Duel Academy back to its original place. After Duel Academy returns he and Zane find Jaden and the others trying to open the fourth dimension to search for Jesse, who is stuck in the alternate dimension. However, they get too close and are sucked into the dimension as well. He and Zane are separated from the others and travel on their own. They re-unite with Syrus (who is in danger at that time), Zane Summons his "Cyber End Dragon" and saves Syrus but they are forced to split up again. After Jaden's descent into darkness, they work against The Supreme King by defeating the Supreme King's minions and buying Axel Brodie time to confront the King himself. When Adrian Gecko teleports him and the others to another alternate dimension, he Duels Adrian after seeing him cruelly treat Echo. Early in the Duel, he deduces correctly that Adrian is trying to complete "Exodia," and he thus limits their hand sizes to four, but this inadvertently allows Adrian to unleash "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord." Adrian, even after being knocked down by Aster's monsters, uses Echo as a live sacrifice and extracts her soul as tribute for "Exodius," which he then uses later to send the "Exodia" pieces to the Graveyard, winning him the Duel and releasing Exodia. Aster decides to protect his friends and slows down Exodia with "Destiny HERO - Plasma" while he shields everyone from the blast. As his Life Points slowly decrease, Aster orders Zane to get to everyone out of the cave, then "Exodia" launches an attack which causes a huge explosion. He is later seen revived along with everyone else who perished in the Duel Spirit world in the alternate dimension. Darkness " attacks Aster directly.]] Doctor Crowler arranges for Chazz Princeton to train under Aster as an apprentice for the Pro League. Despite being an excellent assistant, Chazz loses the Final D-Card guarded by Aster, and Chazz then loses a Duel against Jaden on purpose on Mike's orders, thus Aster is forced to retire. Mike then sets up a Duel between Chazz and Aster to determine which of them retires. Before the Duel, Aster visited an orphanage that he funded, observed by Chazz. Mike had threatened to have it torn down if Aster didn't agree to the Duel - and lose - under the premise that he was jealous of Chazz's new popularity. As the Duel began, Aster quickly brought out "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster" against Chazz's "Masked Dragons". Chazz calls out two copies of "Armed Dragon LV5" and then evolved them into Armed Dragon LV7s". Aster was impressed, and told Chazz that he'd become an opponent worthy of defeating, but Mike contacted them, telling Aster to end it there. Before the Duel could progress further it is revealed by Jaden that Mike stole the card, and Aster is thus allowed to remain in the league. After failing to defeat Chazz with "Destiny HERO - Plasma," he brings out the Final D-Card, "Destiny End Dragoon," but Chazz is able to destroy it with his own ultimate monster, "Armed Dragon LV10," then finish Aster off with an attack from his ace, "Ojama Yellow." Aster promises he'll defeat him in return one day, but he urges Chazz to accept the support of his new fans. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Blister describes to Yusei (English dub only) how he was offered a contract from KaibaCorp to go into Professional Dueling. The deal would have given him chances to Duel with Jack Atlas, Aster Phoenix and Truesdale (It is not stated if this meant Zane Truesdale or Syrus Truesdale). Manga .]] Aster's photo appeared on a file in the hands of Principal MacKenzie. Though he is still a student at the American Duel Academy, he also competes professionally. Deck Aster plays a "Hero" Deck. In the anime, he plays an "Elemental Hero" Deck, which he would later use in combination with his "Destiny Heroes". He would eventually phase out the former series entirely. In the manga, he plays a "Vision Hero" Deck, which features monsters that reappear as "visions" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters